


Ofertas

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Acontece nas férias do sétimo ano após eles fundarem a escola, Rowena vai passar um tempo no continente e quando ela volta para a escola tem uma criança crescendo dentro dela.





	Ofertas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Acontece nas férias do sétimo ano após eles fundarem a escola, Rowena vai passar um tempo no continente e quando ela volta para a escola tem uma criança crescendo dentro dela. Ainda não está visivel e o único motivo pelo qual os outros três fundadores da escola sabe sobre aquilo foi pelo fato dela mesma ter resolvido contar isso após o banquete da recepção dos alunos.

Helga a abraça, Salazar que geralmente tinha uma resposta e opinião para tudo apenas a olha em silêncio, mas a reação mais peculiar foi a de Godric que disse :

"Eu poderia casar com você se você desejasse"

As expressões de choque nos rostos dos outros três fundadores são tão parecidas que em uma situação menos tensa estas teriam feito Godric rir. Rowena é a primeira a se recuperar do choque e diz :

"Eu lhe agradeço pela oferta Godric, mas eu vou ter que recusar eu não tenho desejo nenhum por um marido"

"Você tem certeza ? Vai ser dificil"

"Eu sei"

E como ela sabia, era verdade que a sociedade magica era mais avançada do que a normal em termos de valorização e respeito a mulheres mas ainda assim ter uma mulher não casada na posição dela aparecendo gravida seria um escândalo. Mas um que ela conseguiria lidar.

"Certo"

"Mas eu gostaria que você viesse a ser padrinho de minha filha, eu acho que é importante para ela ter um homem bom em sua vida e eu me sentiria honrada se você pudesse ser esse"

"E eu me sinto honrado de aceitar. Então como você sabe que é uma menina que você vai ter ?"

"Eu não sei, eu apenas sinto"

"Sentimento ao invés de razão, isso soa mais como eu do que você"

"Eu vou encarar isso como um bom sinal para as coisas que estão por vir"


End file.
